Stars Are Crashing In The Sky
by YuliaXJ
Summary: On Bloom's birthday, Sky's asking her to marry him. Of course, she accepts, but her dad not. In the final, her dad's accepting. On March 20th, it's Bloom & Sky's weeding and his birthday. In the first year of marriage, Sky and Bloom are going to argue a lot and ending to divorce nearly 3 times. Are they going to have a happy life together? Read the story if you want to know :D
1. Presentation

**Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction, so please read it. First, I have to say that I'm not British or American, I'm Romanian, so sorry if I'm writing bad in English :) Let's get started with the presentation... I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB!**

**PS. In my story I'll pretend that all members of Winx Club & Specialists have got brothers and sisters, except Aisha (Layla), Helia and Riven.**

**PS. I'm not going to use all the characters that I'll write down here.**

**PS. I'm going to write the ''real names'' of the member of Winx Club & Specialists, but I won't use that names in the story. Maybe I'll use just the last name.**

**REAL NAMES**

**Bloom - Chiara Alessandra Sandelez**

**Stella - Stella Samatha Breakheart**

**Flora - Florencia Nina Gomez**

**Musa - Candelaria Caroline Costa**

**Tecna - Tecna Katherine Typers**

**Aisha - Aisha Alejandra Lambre**

**Sky - Sky Mattia Mantelli**

**Brandon - Brandon Justin Leaver**

**Helia - Helia Meracndesz**

**Riven - Rivendell Abbellon**

**Timmy - Tomas Pablo Paragotta**

**Nabu - Nabu Blanco**

**OTHER CHARACTERS**

**Emanuela - She's Bloom's older sister. She's 21. She has got blue eyes and long brown hair. Bloom discovered that Emanuela's her sister when she was 18. They were best friends since 13.**

**Jessica (Jessie) - She's Stella's sister. She's 21, like her sister. She has got brown eyes and long fair hair (Like Jessie from Disney Channel). She and Stella have a blog called ''Stell & Jess''.**

**Karina - She's Stella's other sister. She's 22. She has got brown eyes and long brown hair. (I'll pretend that Karina ''is'' Cassandra's daughter).**

**Valeria - She's Flora's little sister. She's 10. (She's Miele (Honey) like in Winx Club, but I changed the name).**

**Channelle - She's Musa's older sister. She's 23. She has got brown eyes and long strawberry blonde hair.**

**Leon - He's Musa's older brother. He's 24. (He's like Leon from Violetta, if you know the serial).**

**Jake - He's Tecna's older brother. He's 24. (He's like James from Big Time Rush, if you know the serial).**

**Sydney - She's Tecna's little sister. She's 15. (She's like Ariana Grande).**

**Rebecca - She's Tecna's little sister. She's 16. (She's like Laura Marano).**

**Demetria - She's also Tecna's little sister. She's 17. (She's like Demi Lovato when she had blonde - pink hair).**

**Angelina - She's Tecna's little sister. She's 8. (She's like ).**

**Juliett - She's Sky's little sister. She's 19. She has got light blue eyes and long light blonde hair. (She's like Indianna Evans, if you know her).**

**Francesca - She's Sky's little sister. She's 18. (She's like Francesca from Violetta, if you know the serial).**

**Zendaya - She's Sky's little sister. She's 17. (She's like Zendaya).**

**Hannah - She's Brandon's little sister. She's 15. She has got blue eyes and long blonde-green hair . She's in love with Sky, he knows this, but she know that she'll never be with him.**

**Pablo - He's Timmy's older brother. He's 25. (He's like Federico Amador). He hates Timmy.**

**THE PLACE WHERE THEY WERE BORN**

**Bloom - She was born in Venice,Italy. She and Emanuela were both born in Venice, except of Daphne, which was born in Verona.**

**Stella - She was born in New York, USA.**

**Flora - She was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

**Musa - She was born in Paris, France.**

**Tecna - She was born in London, England, Great Britain.**

**Aisha - She was born in Mexico Cit, Mexic.**

**Sky - He was born in Milano, Italy.**

**Brandon - He was born in Montana, USA.**

**Helia - He was born in Budapest, Hungary.**

**Riven - He was born in Brighton, England, Great Britain.**

**Timmy - He was born in Madrid, Spain.**

**Nabu - He was born in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.**

**Now that I finished with the details, I'll start the first chapter. Hope you like guys. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**Hi guys! This is the first chapter of the story ''Stars Are Crashing In The Sky''. Hope you like.**

**PS. In the presentation I forgot to write that, in this story, Diaspro and Bloom are friends. Diaspro, when she wanted to get married with Sky, I'll pretend that she was under a spell, which was put on her by her mother, Nera (It's not the real name). I'll pretend that Diaspro have a sister, called Indianna. Indianna, like her sister (when she was under spell) wants to get married with Sky. She's doing everything to separate Bloom and Sky. I won't tell you more. You will see in the story. :***

**On December 10th**

**Bloom's POV**

Hi! I'm Bloom and today is my birthday. I'm so excited! I'm 19 now. I'm in my room, preparing myself for the birthday party. I'm wering a pink long dress with pink earrings and pink shoes. I'm ready to go. :)

**Nobody's POV**

''Happy Birthday, Bloom'' shouthed all my friends.

''Oh, thanks guys!'' I said hugging them.

''Happy Birthday, my dear'' said my parents, hugging me.

''Thank you, mom, dad!'' I said smiling and hugging them.

''Bloom, it's time to open the gifts!'' said Stella excited.

I started to open the gifts. From Stella I recieved a beautiful baby pink long dress. From Flora I recieved a photo with me and her in a frame. From Musa I recieved a perfume. From Tecna I recieved an iPhone 6. From Aisha (Layla) I recieved 10 pairs of leggings. From all the boys, except Sky, I recieved buckets of roses and chocolate.

''Thank you guys very much!'' I said to them

**Later that evening...**

**Sky's POV**

I'm standing in a corner of the room, watching my love laughing with her friends. I was thinkng of a thing, when Brandon, my best friend, appeared.

''Hey, Sky, how are you?'' he asked me putting one hand on my shoulder.

''I'm fine.'' I said thinker.

''Sky, you have to ask her. She will think that you haven't a gift for her.'' Brandon said to me friendly

''Ok. I'm gonna ask her. Right now.'' I said and I walk to Bloom.

**Nobody's POV**

''Bloom uhm... I have to tell you something... very important.'' Sky said to her looking in thoese beautiful blue eyes of her.

''First Sky, if you don't have a gift for me, don't worry. I'm happy just because you're here.'' She said with a smile on her face.

''Ok. But what I want to say it's more important.'' Sky said.

''I HAVE TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT'' Sky said (Ok, almost shouted) to make sure that everyone hears him.

''Bloom, close your eyes.'' It's all that Sky said. Bloom closed her eyes without saying a word. Sky put a knee on the floor.

''You can open up your eyes.'' Sky said smiling. Bloom opened her eyes and she was shocked about what she saw. Sky was kneeling on the floor, holding a small red box with a ring in it.

''Princess Chiara Alessandra Sandelez, will you marry me?'' said Sky smiling. Bloom started to cry, saying ''Yes, yes, yes! A thounsand times yes!''

She was so happy. All the Winx Club & Specialists congrated them.

''Oh, my dear, congratulations!'' Merion said almost crying.

''Thanks, mom!'' said Bloom hugging her mother.

''I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations!'' Sky's mom, Samara, said hugging us.

''Thanks, Samara!'' I said smiling.

She was so happy that she didn't know what to do. Oritel, Bloom's father, started to say:

''Bloom, I'm your father. Doesn't my decision count?'' said Oritel seriously.

''Oh, yes father. Sorry. But what's your decision?'' said Bloom

''You can't get married!'' said Oritel more seriously.

''What? But why?'' Bloom asked almost crying.

''Because you're too young to get married. That's why.'' said Oritel.

''Dad, I'm 19 years old. I think that I'm older enough to get married.'' said Bloom crying.

''I said no, Bloom! You will never get married!'' shouted Oritel angry.

''But dad...'' said Bloom crying.

''No buts, Bloom!This is my decision and I want you to respect it!'' shouted Oritel more angry than before.

''WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY DON'T YOU LET ME TO BE HAPPY? I SAID OR DONE SOMETHING WRONG?'' shouted Bloom crying in a bucket.

''No, Bloom. You didn't do nothing wrong. I just want to protect you.'' said Oritel angry.

''WHEN WILL YOU REALIZE THAT I'M NOT A FIVE YEARS GIRL ANYMORE? I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO PROTECT ME!'' shouted Bloom at him crying so hard. ''I HATE YOU!'' shouted Bloom runnig through her bedroom.

**Sky's POV**

I can't believe that her father doesn't let her to marry me. Maybe it's me the problem. :|

''Sky, I need to talk to you.'' said Oritel seriously. They went in Merion & Oritel's bedroom.

''Look, Sky. Do you love Bloom?'' asked Oritel.

''More than anything in the whole universe.'' I said.

''I know that what I've done it's wrong, but I just want to protect her.''

''I understand. But, if I can ask, why don't you let her marry me? If the problem it's me, you can tell me.'' asked Sky a bit worried.

''You aren't the problem. The problem it's me.'' says Oritel.

''I don't understand.'' said Sky confuse.

''Ok. I'll tell you.'' said Oritel.

**Oritel's POV**

_***Flashback begins***_

_**23 years ago...**_

_**At the school**_

_**I was walking down the hollway, when I saw the most beautiful girl ever. She had green eyes and long fair hair. I go to her and said: ''Hey, beautiful! What's your name?''**_

_**''Hey, my name's Merion. Yours?'' she said blushing a little bit.**_

_**''My name's Oritel.'' I said ''How old are you?''**_

_**''14, you?''**_

_**''15'' I said looking in hee beautiful green eyes. ''Hey, would you like to go on a date with me?''**_

_**''Mmmm... Yes... I guess'' she said smiling.**_

_**(I'm going to skip the part of the date. Just to know, they did sex 3 later.)**_

_**3 weeks later...**_

_**''Hey, Oritel. I have to say something very important to you.'' she said seriously.**_

_**''Ok. What is it?'' I said keeping calm.**_

_**''Uhm... I'm... pregnant.'' Was all that she says.**_

_**''What?!'' Oritel was shocked.**_

***End of the Flashback***

**Sky's POV**

''You get pregnant Merion at 14?'' I asked.  
''Not really. She lied to me that she was 14.'' Oritel said

''How old was she?'' I asked worried.

''12'' Oritel said with sadness in his eyes.

''I see.'' I said :|

''Look Sky, if you want to marry Bloom, you have to promise me one thing.'' said Oritel seriously.

''Ok. Everything.'' I said

''I just want you to not break my daughter's heart, hurt her or cheat on her.'' said Oritel very seriously.

''I love Bloom with all my heart. I'll never can't do that to her. I promise.'' I said seriously and happy.

**Bloom's Pov**

**In Bloom's bedroom...**

Sky knoked at the door. ''Yes.'' I said. Sky entered the room and he saw Bloom laying on her bed, crying.

''Bloom, don't cry. I talked to your father and...'' Sky said happy.

''And what?'' I asked crying.

''He accept. We can get married!'' Sky said happy.

''Really? That's amazing! I love you!'' I said kissing him passionaltely.

''I love you too, princess!'' Sky said kissing her back.

**Okkk... So guys, I hope you liked the first chapter. I will post the second tomorrow! :***


	3. Chapter 2: Sky's enemy

Hi guys! Here is the second chapter of my story... Hope you like :)

PS. In this chapter will appear an old enemy of Sky, who Bloom donesn't know. His name is Ryan. He will rape Bloom and force her to do sex with him. More you will see in the story. :D

On December 11th

Bloom woking up with a big smile on her face. She was so happy that she was getting married with Sky. She was laying in her bed, until her phone begin to ring. *I-I-I want cha now, I-I-I need cha, now...* (Bloom's ringtone./ Link on my profile.)

*Phone conversation*

''Hey, who it is?'' said Bloom yawning

''Hey, it's me. Sky. Did I woke you up?'' said Sky

''Oh, hey, Sky. No, you didn't wake me. Stay calm.'' said Bloom a bit sleepy

''Do you want to go to the park?'' asked Sky

''Yes, but when?'' asked Bloom

''In 30 minutes. Ok?'' says Sky

''Ok. See you. Love you :*'' said Bloom

''Love you too :*'' says Sky hanging up the conversation.

*End of the phone conversation*

She hang up and go to get ready. She was wearing a grey pull (With a pink write of ''love'' on it.), a pair of black-grey-white skinny jeans, a pair of grey UGG-s boots and a grey ribbed beanie. (Link of the outfit on my profile.) She was ready to go.

In the park...

''Hey Sky, how are you?'' Bloom asked happy to see him.

''Hey, I'm fine. You're so beautiful... as always.'' Sky said making Bloom blushing a bit.

''Thanks :3'' said Bloom blushing.

''So, we have to select the day of the weeding.'' said Sky holding Bloom's hand.

''Really, I was thinking of a date...'' said Bloom with a little seductive voice.

''Which is...?'' asked Sky curiously.

''March 20th.'' was all that she said. She knew that on March 20th was Sky's birthday and she wanted to see his reaction.

''It's a good date, but on...Aaaa! It's a perfect date, my love.'' said Sky kissing Bloom on the lips.

''I knew you were going to like this date.'' said Bloom answer the kiss.

4 months later...

It was March 14th. 6 days before Bloom & Sky's wedding. They were both so happy. They were now in a coffee bar, talking.

''I can't believe that we're getting married!'' said Bloom happy and smiling.

''I can't believe eighter.'' said Sky.

''I think we should go. Maybe our parents are worried about us, because we told them that we return in 1 hour and we've been here for 3.'' said Sky laughing.

''Yeah, you're right. Let's go.'' said Bloom laughing too.

They we're exit the coffee bar, but Bloom was going to the WC. Sky was waiting outside the coffee bar for Bloom, when someone puch him in the stomach. The person started to laugh and said:

''Long time no see, Sky'' said the person laughing.

''Ryan!'' said Sky angry. (Link of Ryan on my profile.)

Right in that moment Bloom was returning. She saw Sky down and went to help him to get up.

''Mmm, sexy, who are you?'' says Ryan with a seductive voice.

''Excuse me? My name's Bloom and I'm Sky's fiancee. And who are you?'' asked Bloom shocked.

''I'm Ryan. Wait, did you just say that you are his fiancee?'' asked Ryan laughing and pointing to Sky.

''Yes, he's my fiancee. Why are you laughing?'' asked Bloom angrly.

''Listen, why are you with Sky, when you can be with me? I mean I'm sure he didn't make you feel like I could do.'' said Ryan in his seductive voice. In that moment, Bloom went to him and slap him really hard.

''Never say that again!'' shouted Bloom at Ryan, angry.

Bloom and Sky were going back to the Domino palace. Ryan saysi n a malefic voice ''You'll Bloom, what I'm capable of.''.

Bloom and Sky were arrived at the palace. They entered the palace and saw they parents worried.

''Where were you two?We were worried about you.'' said Samara, Sky's mother.

''Sorry mother, we were at the coffee bar and we didn't notice that the time passed.'' said Sky.

(Samara bought a palace only for Bloom & Sky. They were already living there, but they were sleeping in separate rooms, because they wanted to sleep together just from the moment that they will be married.)

At Bloom & Sky's palace (It was night)

''Hey, Sky, uhm... who was that Ryan?'' asked Bloom worried.

''Uhm.. what? No one. Just a... nothing.'' said Sky with sadness and a bit angry.

''Sky, you know that you can tell me everything. So? Who is that Ryan?'' asked Bloom worried.

''Ok. I and Ryan used to be best friends when we were 8/9 years old. But, I don't know why, now he hates me. That's why he's my enemy now.'' said Sky.

''Oh...uhm... look, I wanted to go to Emanuela. She called me to go to her, because she wanted me to help her with something.'' says Bloom.

''I'll go with you.'' said Sky worried.

''Sky, stay calm. I know how to walk. Hahaha!'' says Bloom laughing.

''Hahaha yes, I know. But it's night and you know that at night it's dangerous to go alone out.'' said Sky a bit worried and a bit laughing.

''Keep calm, my dear. I'll be fine. If something happens, I'll call you.'' Bloom said and she go.

She was walking on the street, when she felt a hand on her ass. It was Ryan's hand.

''Hey, kitty. What you're doing here all alone? Did Sky leave you?'' said Ryan laughing.

''Nope. He didn't leave me. I'm going to... Wait, but who do you think you are? I don't need to get explications to you.'' says Bloom keeping on walking.

''Okk. Come home with me!'' said Ryan bossly.

''What?! I'm not comming going anywhere with you.'' said Bloom angrly.

''You don't? Ok then. Boys, take her.'' said Ryan to his group of boys.

Bloom's POV

At Ryan's room...

I was in a room. I was so scared. I didn't know what he was going to do.  
''Stay chill, kitty. We are going to have fun.'' said Ryan with a smirk on his face. He take me and pushed me in the bed. He started to kiss me on the neck passionately. I tried to get out, but his arms were too strong for me. He started to take off my clothes, even my underwear. We were naked. He was entering his dick into me. I said to him to stop, but everytime that I said that, he pushed his dick into me more faster. I needed help.

Sky's POV

I was worried about Bloom. So I called Emanuela, but she says that Bloom doesn't arrived yet. Now, I was more worried than before. I called Bloom, but instead of answer Bloom at the phone, answered Ryan. He told me that he and Bloom were busy. I knew what that was meaning. I called the boys and I went to Ryan's home. When we arrived, Bloom and Ryan were in his room. Ryan was doing sex with her and she was crying. When she saw me she shouted:

''Sky, help me, please!'' she shouted crying in a bucket.

''GET OFF OF MY FIANCEE!'' I shouted with anger at Ryan. He get dressed.

''Sky, don't you see? I didn't do anything. She comes here and started to say that she wanted me.'' says Ryan surpirsed.

''Oh, come on. You're pathetic. Let her go.'' I said to him. But he refuses. ''Look Ryan, if you have a problem with me, soove it with me. But don't make her suffer.'' I said.

''Ok. You won this time. But remember that I'll return.'' was all that he said and he dissappers.

I running to Bloom (Which was dressed now). She was crying in a bucket. I can't support to see her like that.

''Stay calm, my love. Now I'm here. Everything we'll be fine.'' I said trying to calm her down.

''Sky...he...he... lied... you...'' Bloom tried to speak, but she was too tired.

''Shhh. I know. Everything we'll be fine. Don't worry, darling.'' I said.

Sooo... Here I am guys with the second chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll continue later or tomorrow the story.

PS. You can see the characters that I described in the presentation on my profile.

PS. You can see the gifts that Bloom recieved for her birthday on my profile.

Bye! :* 


	4. Chapter 3: The wedding

**Heyyy everyone! I'm bored and I decided to write the third chapter of the story. Tell me in the review what you think about my story. :D**

**Chapter 3 - The wedding**

**6 days later...**

Today was the day. Today was the day of Bloom & Sky's wedding. They both were so excited.

**Bloom's POV**

OMG! I can't believe this day arrived. I'm going to be Sky's wife. I can't wait! I was putting my wedding dress on and Stella helped me. Flora helped me with the hair.

''Are you ready, Bloom?'' asked the girls.

''Yes!'' I answered excited.

Then I exit from the dresser. I was ready. My dress was white and long. (I don't know how to describe the hairstyle. You can see the outfit on my profile.)

''WOW! Your beautiful!'' the girls said surprised.

''I think that Sky will faint when he'll see you!'' they said and then we all started to laugh.

''I hope not. He'll have to say to the priest if he wants to marry me ot not, hahaha!'' then all we started to laugh.

**Meanville at Sky's home (Only in this moment they were at their parents home.)...**

**Sky's POV**

I can't believe that this day really arrived. I'm so nervous. I can't wait to see Bloom, walking thourgh the altar with her father. The moment when the priest will ask her if she wants to marry me. She'll said yes. I hope... :) I was ready.

''Hey bro, how do you feel?'' Brandon asked me.

''Hey. I'm nervous.'' I said to Brandon.

''It's normal. You're getting married.'' said Brandon friendly.

''Ok, guys. Let's go!'' says Brandon.

**Nobody's POV**

**In the church...**

**(I'm going to skip the part when the priest is talking...)**

''So, Princess Chiara Alessandra Sandelez of Domino (Sparks), do you marry Prince Sky Mattia Mantelli of Eraklyon?'' asked the priest.

''Yes, I do.'' answered Bloom smiling.

''Prince Sky Mattia Mantelli of Eraklyon, do you marry Princess Chiara Alessandra Sandelez?'' asked the priest.

''Yes, I do.'' answered Sky smiling too.

''So, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' said the priest.

Bloom and Sky were looking in each other eyes. Sky started to kiss Bloom with passion. :3

**Outside the church...**

Bloom and Sky were both so happy. Now, they were husband and wife. Of course that Samara (Sky's mother) and Merion (Bloom's mother) were crying, because they were happy too for their children.

''They grown up so fast.'' said Samara crying.

''Yes. And now look at them. They're married.'' said Merion crying too.

Oritel (Bloom's father) was not so happy as Merion and Samara were. He was afraid that Sky could hurt her or chet on her, even if he promised him he could never do that to her.

''Oh, mother. Don't cry.'' said Bloom, trying to calm down her mother.

''Oh, my dear. You grown so fast. I still remember the first time I take you home from the hospital.'' said Merion, smiling at the memoiries. Bloom was smiling too.

''Congratulations! Hope you two have a happy life together.!'' said Samara and Erendor (Sky's parents) to Bloom and Sky.

''Thank you, mother, father!'' said Sky hugging Bloom.

**At night...**

**At Bloom & Sky's home...**

**Bloom's POV**

''Soo, my beautiful princess, where do you want to go on Honeymoon?'' asked Sky smiling.

''I don't know. Wait! What about...'' said I thinker.

''What about what?'' asked Sky curiously.

''Las Vegas?'' I asked.

''I think it's a perfect place for a perfect woman.'' said Sky hugging me from behind.

''First: I want to go somewhere where you want to go too. I said Las Vegas because that was the first place I've been thinking of. Second: I'm not perfect.'' I said and I gave Sky a short kiss on the lips.

''But I want to go in Las Vegas. And... for me you're perfect!'' said Sky and he responded to my kiss.

**Okey guys! Here is the third chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm sure you're going to adore this story! :***

**PS. I don't think that I can upload the fourth chapter next week, because: Monday - I have to go with my bff at McDonalds and I have to make my bagages, Tuesday - I'm going to travel to Italy by bus, Wednsday - I'll arrive in Italy and I will see my grandmother (She works there.), Thursday - I'll stay with my grandmother because I don't saw her for 6 months and Friday I'll go to see my mom (She's working there too.). Maybe, MAYBE I'll update next Saturday or Sunday.**

**Sorry guys! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: The honeymoon

**Here I am! I'm so sorry for the late update, but I didn't have connection to Internet. Soo, in this chapter you will meet Indianna, Diaspro's sister. Like I've said in the lastest chapters, Indianna will try to separate Bloom & Sky with the help of Ryan (Sky's enemy, if you remember him from the second chapter). They both, Indianna & Ryan, are vampires. I'll pretend that Bloom & Sky known already Indianna, because in the past Indianna forced Sky to be in a relationship with her and do love and sex with her. Okk guys, here we start!**

**PS. I'm going to use real places, hotels, etc. **

**1 week after Bloom & Sky's wedding…**

**Bloom's POV**

OMG! I'm so excited. Today, Sky and I are going to go in Las Vegas for our honeymoon. I really can't believe it. OUR HONEYMOON! I've finished my bagages and I started to prepare myself for the voyage. **(1. They are going to Las Vegas by plane. 2. Link of Bloom's outfit for the voyage on my profile.) **

Suddently, I heard Sky calling me from the kitchen.

''Bloom, darling, are you ready? We have to leave.'' Cried Sky from the kitchen.

''Yes. I'm coming.'' I answered.

I went in the kitchen, were Sky was.

''You look so pretty today.'' Said Sky kissing my forehead.

''Thanks! You look cute too!'' I said blushing a little bit.

We were ready to leave when our parnets just arrived.

''I'm sorry. We're late.'' Said my mother.

''No problem, mom. It's just that we can't stay with you anymore, because we have to leave and I don't want to lose the plane.'' I said and I kiss my mother's and my father's cheeks.

''O..k. Bye, darling. Have a good honeymoon.'' Said my parents and Sky's parents.

**In Las Vegas…**

**Nobody's POV**

Bloom & Sky were arrived in Las Vegas. It was so much light on the street, because of all the blocks, hotels and casino. **(In Las Vegas was 09:24 pm.) **They went to the ''Palace Station'' hotel.

**At the reception…**

''Good evening! How can I help you?'' asking the receptionist with a smile.

''Good evening! I want to rent one room for two persons.'' Said Sky to the receptionist.

''Oh, ok. Tell me your names, please.'' Said the receptionist.

''Sky Mattia Mantelli and Chiara Alessandra Mantelli.'' Said Sky with a smile on his face looking at Bloom.

''Oh, you two are married?'' asked the receptionist.

''Yes.'' Said Bloom & Sky at the same time.

''Ok. Here are the keys of your room. The room's number is 145 and it is at the 23rd floor.'' Said the receptionist, smiling.

''Thanks.'' Said Sky.

**In the room…**

''OMG! The view is amazing!'' said Bloom surprised.

''Yeah, it's excellent.'' Said Sky hugging Bloom from behind.

Suddently, Sky started to kiss Bloom softly, but with much passion, on the lips. Of course, she responded the kiss. Then, he started to kiss and lick her neck. They we're nearly to bed and Bloom pushed Sky to bed. After that, Bloom was on the top of Sky. She started to kiss him wild. He stared to open the bottons of her dress and droped it on the floor. Bloom do the same thing with the Sky's t-shirt and jeans. Now, she was wearing only her blue bra and panties and he was wearing only his boxers. They were kissing with much passion and wildness. Sky's hands were on Bloom's back. Sky was about to open Bloom's bra, but she stopped him. She broke the kiss and looked in his beautiful blue eyes.

''I'm not ready for this.'' Was all that she said and she get up from Sky. She put her night clothes and started to look at the window. She felt imbarrased. Then, Sky, put his hands on Bloom's shoulders and said:

''Bloom, it's ok. It's my fault. I don't know what was on my mind. I'm so sorry.'' Said Sky calm.

''No Sky, it's not your fault. It's mine. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not ready to do… you know.'' Said Bloom blushing.

''It's ok, my dear. I understand. I'll wait until you're ready. Now let's go sleep.'' Said Sky.

Then, they went to bed.

**The next day…**

It was a beautiful Saturday. The sun was shining in the room. Sky waked up and look to Bloom and kissed her foredhead. _She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. _Sky thought.

''Good morning, Love.'' Said Bloom spleepy.

''Morning, my queen.'' Sky said kissing her lips softly.

''What are we going to do today?'' asked Bloom curiously.

''We're going to visit Las Vegas, hahaha'' said Sky laughing.

They went to have a shower. After that, they we're prepared for visiting the city. **(Link of their outfits on my profile.)**

**After 6 hours…**

They finished visiting the city today and now their were eating ice cream in the park. They visited the Red Rock Canyon, where they lost for 2 hours, the Grand Canyon, where they also lost, but this time for 4 hours. **(Okkk, they visited only canyons, lol). ** They were walking on the street, holding each other hands. Suddently, Sky heard someone call his name. He turned around and he saw Indianna. He was shocked.

''Hi Sky! Don't you remember me?'' said Indianna with a evil smirk on her face.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?'' asked Bloom angry.

''Oh, still with her, Sky? I really can't understand how can you support her.'' Said Indianna sarcastlly looking at Bloom.

''Yes, I'm still with her. Problem? And if you want to know we're in our honeymoon right now.'' Said Sky angry, but holding Bloom's hand.

''You're in your what? Honeymoon? Okk, now I can't really understand how could you marry her!'' said Indianna. ''Sky, why are you staying with her, when you could stay with me? I know that you liked the times when we were doing sex and I know how much you miss these times.'' Said Indianna with an evil smirk.

''INDIANNA, STOP! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE?'' cried Sky to her and they walked away.

''Oh poor Bloom. You don't even know what I'm capable of. Soon, Sky will be mine and then I will finish something that Diaspro should do a longgg time ago.'' Said Indianna with an evil smirk.

**At the hotel in Bloom & Sky's room**

**Sky's POV**

I can't believe she really said that! Who knows what is Bloom thinking now. I'm going to talk to her. I exit from the bathroom and I saw Bloom crying as she was lying in the bed. I hate to see her like that.

''Bloom, please look at me.'' I said with a sad tone in my voice. She looked at me. I hated to see her beautiful cyan eyes like that. I was feeling so bad.

''Bloom, I know what you think. I just want you to know that nothing of what Indianna said is real.'' I said as I was waiting to see her reaction.

''It's just one thing right of what Indianna said. _The times when you two were doing sex._'' She said as tears were falling off of her eyes.

''Ok. I know that it hurts you, but remember that I've do it for you.'' I said trying to calm her down.

''Ok. I'm sorry. But I don't want to lose you. I really love you, Sky!'' Bloom said and she kissed me.

''You'll don't lose me. And I love you too, my love!'' I said and I responded her kiss.

**Sooo guys, did you liked this chapter? Tell me in the reviews what you think. I'm sooo sorry (again) for updating soo late, but I have the Internet on a sort of stick. I want to tell you just one thing about the next chapter. Ryan will ask Bloom something and she will have to choose: YES or NO? You will see in the next chapter :* :***


	6. Chapter 5: Bloom's choice

**Heyyy everyone! I'm here with the fifth chapter of my story! Soo, in this chapter, Bloom will have to choose the challenge that Ryan will do to her. Will she accept? Read this chapter and find out! :* :***

**1 month after Bloom & Sky's honeymoon…**

**Nobody's POV**

Bloom and Sky were arrived home after their honeymoon. **(I'll pretend that it was night). ** Bloom was unpacking her bagages, when suddently Sky started to kiss her neck from behind.

''Sky, I'm not in the mood.'' Said Bloom. ''I'm tierd.'' Bloom said as she was putting her clothes in the dresser.

When Sky heard that, he was a bit disappointed, but he understanded Bloom. When they were done with unpacking the bagages, they went to sleep.

**Next day…**

It was a beautiful Sunday. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Bloom woke up with a smile on her face. She saw Sky sleeping and she didn't want to woke him up, so she got up slowly and went in the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. Bloom prepared pancakes with caramel and two coffee.

''Moring, princess!'' said Sky as he looked on the table.

''Moring, my love!'' said Bloom giving Sky a short kiss on the lips.

''What would I do without such an amazing wife?'' said Sky smiling and responding the kiss.

''Look, Sky. Emanuela asked me if I colud help her in the shop of Kitty Petra and I said yes, so I have to go.'' Bloom said smiling.

''Ok. But pay attention. You know that Ryan…'' started Sky to say, but Bloom interrupted him.

''I know! Stay chill, baby. '' said Bloom and she went to dress. When she was ready, she was wearing a white top on which was write ''SOS'', a pair of jeans shorts and light brown short boots. ** (Link on my profile).**

''Ok. See you late, my prince.'' Said Bloom and she kissed Sky on the cheeks.

**On the road…**

**Bloom's POV**

I was walking looking around when someone stopped me. That someone was Ryan.

''Heyy, mamacita! Where are you going?'' said Ryan putting his hands on my ass, but I removed his hands.

''Not your business where I'm going. And, what do you want?'' I said annoyed .

''Why are you talking to me like that? I just asked you where were you going.'' Said Ryan trying to kiss me.

''Look, I have an interesting challenge for you.'' Said Ryan with an evil smirk on his face.

''What is it?'' I asked more annoyed.

''You'll have to accept everything I'll say and do everything I'll say. Even if I'll say to do love and sex with me.'' Said Ryan with an evil smirk. ''If you don't accept, I'll kill all the members of your family: your parents, your sisters, your grandparents. I'll kill even Sky and his family. I'll kill your baby, if you'll ever have one.'' Said Ryan seriously and evilish.

Bloom was shocked about what she heard. Her eyes were wide opened.

''So, Bloom. Do you accept or not?'' was all that Ryan said.

**To be continued…**

**What do you think? Will Bloom accept or not? You'll see in the next chapter! :* :* :***

**PS. Sorry for this short chapter **


	7. Chapter 6: We did it!

**Hellooo! So, in the last chapter, Bloom had to choose if accept or not Ryan challenge. Let's see the her answer…**

''So, Bloom. Do you accept or not?'' said Ryan with an evil smirk.

''I…I…'' I started to say scared. ''I… ac..acce…accept. I accept.'' I said knowing that I'll have to hide this from Sky.

''Good choice. And now, how about a wild party in my bed?'' asked Ryan smirking evilish.

''Uhm… I'm sorry… but I have to go to help my sister.'' I said still scared.

''Ohh, come on. Call her and say that you have something important to do.'' Said Ryan.

''Ok.'' Was all that I've said.

I knew that what I was about to do was wrong, but I was too scared of what Ryan was capable of. So, I called Emanuela and I told her that I couldn't help her. I felt so bad, because I didn't like that I had to lie her.

When I was done, Ryan took me to his house. He took me in his room and pushed me on the bed. He started to kiss me with much wildness. I would like to be Sky here, instead of Ryan, but I coludn't go back. He started kissing and licking my neck. He opened the bottons of my top and my skirt. I did the same thing with his t-shirt and jeans. Now we were half-naked. He was about to open my bra, but I stopped him.

''Look Ryan, I'm not ready for this. I didn't do this even with Sky.'' I said waiting to see his reaction.

''You're not lieing me, aren't you?'' said Ryan curiously.

''No, I don't lie you. '' was all that I've could say. He got up from the bed and dressed. He passed me my clothes.

''Ok. But, the next time I won't let you go so easy.'' Said Ryan with an evil smile.

I dressed and I went home where Sky was waiting me.

**In the evening…**

**Sky's POV**

I was about to go in the bed, when I saw that Bloom was on the balcony looking at the sky. I noticed that she was thinking about something.

''What's the love of my life thinking of?'' I asked her and I kissed her cheek.

''Oh… Nothing… Nothing of important…'' she said with sadness in her voice.

''Bloom, I'm your husband. You can tell me everything. You know that.'' I said.

''I know, Sky. But it's nothing important…nothing to worry about…'' was all that she said and she went in bed to sleep.

I felt hurt inside because I knew that she was hiding something, but I didn't want to force her to tell me if she doesn't want to. When I went to sleep, I saw tears were falling down on her cheeks. Now, I really felt bad. I hated to see her in that mood. I lied on the bed, next to her and I put my hands on her.

**After 3 weeks…**

**Nobody's POV**

The things were good between Bloom and Sky. They still didin't do sex, because Bloom was saying that she was not ready. Ryan makes love with Bloom 3 times per week, even if Bloom disagreed that.

Sky woke up and got up slowly from the bed, beause he didn't want to wake up Bloom. He was wearing only a pair of black boxers, so he got dressed. Before leaving, he left a message for Bloom:

_My dear,_

_Don't worry if you don't find me next to you. I went to Stella & Brandon, because Brandon wanted to talk to me. I'll come back soon._

_I'll miss you :* :* xoxoxo_

_Yours forever, Sky_

**At Stella & Brandon's palace…**

**Sky's POV**

I arrived at Stella & Brandon's home. It's been a while since I didn't saw them.

''Hey, dude. How's life?'' asked Brandon as he gave me man hug.

''Hey. It's fine.'' I said. ''Ok. Not really.'' I said and he give me a sign to sit.

''Why? Happened something between you and Bloom?'' asked Brandon curiously.

''No.'' I said.

''Then what's the problem?'' asked Brandon confuse.

''Look. Since when we're married I tried soo many times to do sex with her, but she always refuses me and says that she isn't ready for this.'' I said disappointed.

''Ok. So, let me explain this to you. If she always says that she isn't ready or she tired, this can mean only 3 things: 1) She really isn't ready to do this. 2)She don't wants to do this with you. That means that she don't want to have kids with you. 3) She's having a relationship with another boy. This means that she's chetting on you.'' Said Brandon looking at me.

''Do you really thing that Bloom could do this to me?'' I said seriously.

''I don't know, but I don't think. She's a decent girl. But you can ask her.'' Brandon said.

''Ok. Thanks, Brandon for listening me.'' I said giving him a man hug.

''This is what are friends for!'' He said and smiled.

**At Bloom & Sky's home…**

When I arrived home, I saw that Bloom was up. I went to her and I said:

''Bloom, can I ask you something?'' I said seriously.

''Sure. What is it?'' she answered smiling.

''Do you have an relationship with another boy?'' I said while I was waiting to hear her answer.

''What?! How can you ask me something like that? You know that you're the only one that I love.'' She said as she gave me a kiss on the lips.

''Ok. Now, I want to ask you something else. You don't to do sex with me? I mean, you don't want to have kids with me?'' I said.

''What?! Let me guess. Brandon told you to ask me this things, right?'' she said smiling.

''Uhm… Ok, yes. But I didn't know what to do, because you're refusing me all the times that I want to do sex with you.'' I said a bit sad.

''Look, Sky. It's not like _I don't want_ to do this. It's just that I'm not ready. And of course that I want to have kids with you.'' She said and smiled.

**Bloom's POV**

I can't believe that he thinks that I have a relationship with another boy. Ryan, practically, is forcing me to do love with him.

Suddently, Sky started to kiss me with much wildness and passion. He pushed to into the bed and started to kiss and lick my neck. Slowly, he started to undress me til' I was wearing only my underwear. I did the same thing to him. We were kissing so wild. I slowly felt how Sky's hands were opening my bra, but this time I didn't stopped him. After that, he removed my panties and his boxers. Now, we both were naked. He slowly started to kiss me between my breast, but after that he started to lick my left nipple and massage the other one. I was feeling so good. Now, he was going down. I opened my legs and he started to lick my pussy. He stopped licking me and he started to enter 2 fingers in my pussy. He started to push them faster into me. I was feeling so good that a little moan escaped from my mouth. I saw that Sky finished his work with the fingers. Suddently, I felt how Sky entered his big dick into me. He started to go in and out, faster and faster.

''Ohhh yeahh, Sky! Don't stop! Faster, please!'' I said and he started to go as faster as he could. I had an orgasm. He stopped. I was going on the top on him. Then, he started to introduce his big dick (which was 14 inch) in my ass. I started to moan cause I loved it! 3

''Ohhhh yeahhhh! Aahhhhhh! Yeaahhh, yeaaahhhh, yeaaahhh!'' I moaned. Ok, cryied.

After he finished, I went with my mouth in the place where his dick was. I took his dick in my mouth and I started to suck it really hard. Sky loved this, because I heard him moaning. Then, he put his right hand on my head.

''Ohh… Bloom…'' He said breathless. ''You're doing this soo good…'' He said.

When I finished the blow-job, we started kissing again with much passion love and wildness. We broke the kiss and Sky got up and kneeled in the bed. He was in front of me now. He took his dick in his hands. I knew that he was coming. I was ready. Suddently, I felt his juicy on my face. Then, I started licking my mouth. Sky, then started to lick my face. After I finished cleaning my face, we started, again, kissing. Sky's tongue wanted to explore my mouth, so I opened my mouth and our tongues started to play. When we finished the battle, at which Sky's won, I bite his lower lip.

''Ouch… That hurt!'' he said looking in my eyes. ''But, that's the most sweet pain.'' He said and he bite my lower lips too.

''I love you!'' I said looking in his beautiful blue eyes.

''I love you too, princess!'' he said and started to kiss me sweet.

**Sooo guys, this chapter was a little long that the last one. I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me in reviews what you think. I really want to know what you think about this chapter. :***


	8. Chapter 7: Got raped

**Here is the seventh chapter.**

**PS. Thank you for reading my story! Luv u 3**

**At morning…**

**Bloom's POV**

I woke up and I saw Sky next to me. I smiled. I wanted to get up, but I realized that I was naked. Sky was naked too. Suddently, I felt one hand on my arm. It was Sky.

''Morning, beautiful.'' Said Sky and he kissed me.

''Mornin….g'' I said yawning.

''Did you liked how last night was?'' asked Sky with a smirk on his face.

''No, I didn't like it.'' I said. He was disappointed. ''I loved it!'' I said and I pulled him into a passional kiss.

We were kissing with much passion and we didn't realize that someone knocked on the door. It was my father. When Sky was about to play with my breasts, my father interrupted us.

''Uhm…hey?'' was all my father said. As soon as I realized that it was my father, I broke the kiss and I coverd Sky's body and mine with the blancket.

''Dad! What are you doing here?'' I asked surprised.

''What? A dad can't see her daughter?'' He said.

''Of course you can. But...'' I said.

''I'm sorry! I think that I stopped something here…'' was all that he said and he went.

''Dad! Wait!'' I cryied.

''Sorry Sky, I have to go.'' I said. I got up, I dressed and I ran after my father.

**On the street…**

''Dad, wait!'' I cryied and he turned around. I ran to him and hugged him.

''Look, dad. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that you came in an… embarrassed moment.'' I said. I was feeling so bad, because my father was sad.

''It's all right, my dear.'' He said and he put me in a hug.

''So… I saw that you two had fun last night…'' he said.

''Dad!'' I cryied and he started to laugh. ''I don't know why, but I think that you're too young for this things.'' He said seriously.

''And again with this subject…'' I said annoyed. ''Dad, I'm 19. This year I'll turn 20. I don't think that I too young. And dad, now I'm married with Sky. This means that we can do everything we want. '' I said in a normal tone in my voice.

''Ok, I know. But…'' he started, but I cut him and said: ''DAD, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I'M NOT A FIVE YEARS OLD GIRL ANYMORE. I THINK THAT I'M CAPABLE TO MAKE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME AND WHAT'S BAD.'' I cried to him. I saw much pain his eyes. My dad was staying there in silent. I looked to him and walked away. I didn't like the fact that I cried like that at my father, but that's the reality. I love him, of course, but he's protecting me a little too much. I don't even want to remember when I was 13. Me and Sky had to hide our relationship from him for 1 year. When he found out that we were dating, he wanted to lock me in my room. I don't even want to remember that moments.

***Start of the flashback***

_It was my 14__th__ birthday. I was so exciting by the fact to see Sky. I missed him like crazy._

_**1 hour after…**_

_Sky and I were in a corner of the room. We were laughing and talking. We were looking in each other eyes and we started to kiss. I loved him soo much. I loved everything about him. The way he looks at me, the way he makes me laugh and smile, the way he kiss me… _

_Suddnetly, I heard a voice that called me and I realized it was my father's voice. I tured around scared and he was very angry._

''_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'' he cried to me. We both, I and Sky, were scared._

_**In the throne room…**_

_My parents, Daphne and Sky's parents were here. I was scared of what my father was capable of. He would do everything to know that I protect. _

''_You two are dating?'' asked my father angry and nervous._

''_Uhm… We...I…uhm… yes. We're dating.'' I said scared to my father. He gave to Sky and evil look._

''_For how long you two are dating?' he asked._

''_For… uhm… 11 months…'' I answer. When he heard that he jumped and cried ''What?!''._

''_YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!'' he cried to me angry._

''_NO, I'M NOT!'' I cried to him back._

''_PAY ATTENTION, PRINCESS! YOU CAN'T CRY TO ME, BUT I CAN!'' he started to cry. _

''_Oritel, calm down. Don't you see that she's scared?'' said my mother to him, trying to calm him down._

''_Calm Down? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I KNOW THAT MY DAUGHTER LIED ME FOR NEARLY 1 YEAR?!'' he cried. He was very very angry._

''_NOW, YOU, LITTLE PRINCESS. YOU'LL STAY IN YOUR ROOM… LOCKED. AND WHEN YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL, I'LL COME WITH YOU. AND… I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU TWO KISSING… OR TALKING!'' was all that my father said. After that, he calmed down a little bit._

''_Dad, but what did Bloom do to you? Why are you screaming at her like that?'' Daphne said as she put me in a hug. My father said nothing. Daphne and my mother took me to my room. I saw much pain in Sky's eyes. I hated that my father don't allowed me to see him anymore._

_**In my room…**_

_I was crying so hard. I cannot believe that my father was doing this to me. This should be a beautiful party, but my father ruined it. Suddently, I head someone knock on my door. _

''_Leave me alone!'' I cried. My mother and Daphne came into the room and they sat next to me._

''_This was supposed to be a beautiful birthday, but father ruined it.'' I said and I started to cry again. My mother put one hand on my head and she started to stroke my head._

''_Don't cry, my dear. A princess mustn't cry. You must smile.'' Said my mother trying to calm me down._

''_I admit that your father's a bit too protective, but this isn't a reason to cry.'' She said._

''_Mom, did you ever suffered because of love?'' I asked my mother crying._

''_Of course, my dear. Every girl's suffering once in life because of love.'' My mother said._

''_Are you mad at me, mom?'' I asked her._

''_No. Why should I be?'' She asked me smiling._

''_Because I was in a relationship with Sky. Dad says that I'm too young for this.'' I said to my mother._

''_No, I'm not mad at you. This is the age, my dear, when you start to fall in love with the boys.'' She said and she started to laugh. I started to laugh too._

''_Stay chill, my dear. I'll talk to you father.'' She said and she kissed my forehead. After that, she exit the room._

''_I think that you and Sky are very cute together.'' Said Daphne, smiling._

''_Do you really think this, Daphne?'' I asked her._

''_Yes. And… Don't listen to what's dad saying. He's always doing like that.'' She said._

''_Thanks Daphne for begin here when I'm down.'' I said hugging her._

''_Hey, I'm your sister. That's what sisters do.'' She said and she hugged me too._

***End of the Flashback***

**(I'll pretend that now Sky wasn't home.)**

I was going home, when I meet Ryan. He said nothing to me. He just told to his boys to take me. I wanted to escape, but those boy's amrs were too strong for me. We were between the trees. Suddently, Ryan started to kiss me wild. He removed my clothes and my underwear with much wildness. I told him to stop, but he wasn't listening. He was about to enter his dick into me, when I heard someone scream my name. It was Brandon.

''Let her go, Ryan!'' Brandon said. Ryan stopped. He gave an evil look to Brandon and said: ''Hey, would you like to do wild sex with her?'' asked Ryan with an evil smirk. I can't believe that he wants to force Brandon to do sex with me.

''What?! No!'' Brandon said and he started to fight with Ryan and his boys. When they finished, Brandon dressed back (because Ryan's boys undressed him) and came to me. I was blushing and I turned around, because I didn't have anything on me. Brandon put on me his shirt and he came home with me.

**At Bloom & Sky's home…**

I was so tired. I told Brandon that I go sleep and he said: ''I will stay with you til' Sky arrives.''.

''Thanks, Brandon. You know… You're like a brother to me.'' I said smiling.

''You're like a sister to me too.'' He said and end in a hug.

I go to sleep and slowly I felt Brandon's arms on mine's. He wanted to protect me. This is why I love him. I love him like a brother, nothing more.

**Sky's POV**

When I arrived home, you'll never guess what I saw. Bloom and Brandon in the bed. Bloom has only her underwear on her and Brandon is completely dressed. I saw that Brandon's arms were on hers. They suddently woke up and Brandon seemed surprised to see me.

''What were you doing in the bed?'' I asked.

''Bro, it's not what you think.'' Brandon said to me.

''Oh, it's not what I think. It's what I see.'' I said sarcastically.

''Sky…'' said Bloom, but she stopped. I saw pain in her eyes and I didn't know why.

''Sky, I'll explain for Bloom.'' Said Brandon and he turned to Bloom and smiled.

''What Bloom is trying to say it's that when she was coming home, Ryan and his boys raped her. I was walking, when suddently I heard someone scream. I knew that it was Bloom's voice and I started to ran to her. When I arrived to her, I told Ryan to leave her alone. Then he stopped, but he wanted to force me to do sex with her. I fight with them, and after that they ran away. I decided to came here with Bloom and stay here until you arrive. Believe me, dude, we didn't do what you're thinking.'' Said Brandon looking at me, then at Bloom and then back to me.

''Oh…ok. Thanks, Brandon. Can you leave us alone, please?'' I said to him. He nodded and left.

Bloom was crying on the bed and I went to her and hugged her.

''I'm sorry, Bloom! I don't know how I could think that you and Brandon… It's just that I had a bad day.'' I said strocking her cheek.

''Ok.'' Was all that she says. Then, she got up and ran to the bathroom. I was scared, so I ran after her. When I opened the bathroom door, I saw that she was vomiting.

''Leave me alone.'' She said. I couldn't let her there. I went to her and helped her. When we were back in our room, she called Emanuela and I went in the kitchen. When I was about to enter the room, I head Bloom speaking with Emanuela on the phone.

***Start of the phone conversation***

Bloom (B): Hey, Emma! It's me, Bloom. How are you?

Emanuela (E): Hey, Bloom! I'm glad to hear you. I'm fine and you?

B: Well, not so fine as you.

E: Why? What happened?

B: I'm feeling sick. Five minutes ago I vomited. My stomach hurts…I wanted to ask you if Talia **(Talia is a friend of Emanuela who works in hospital)** can make a pregnancy test for me…

E: Yes, sure. I'll talk to her.

B: Ok. Thanks.

E: You're welcome. Byeee.

B: Bye.

***End of the phone conversation***

''_What?! Bloom's pregnant?'' _I thought…

**To be continued…**

**Sooo guys, what you think? Is Bloom pregnant or not? :D**


	9. Chapter 8: You're going to be a father

**Hey guys! Here's the 8th chapter of the story! In this chapter Bloom will find out if she's pregnant!**

**Bloom's POV**

I was waiting for Emanuela to bring me the pregnancy test. I was alone at home, because Sky went to my parents. **(At Bloom's parents home were Sky's parents too.)** I was so nervous. While I was waiting, I heard a knock on the door. It was Emanuela.

''Hey, here's the pregnancy test.'' Said Emanuela smiling.

''Did you opened it?'' I asked nervous.

''No. I didn't feel right to do this. It's your pregnancy test, you must open it.'' She said while she was giving me the test. I thanked her and she left. Because she had to go. It's the time. I opened the file and it was…POSITIVE! OMG, I'm pregnant! I have to tell to Sky this. :D

**At Bloom's parents home…**

When I entered the palace, I noticed my parents, Sky's parents and Sky standing there.

''My love, here you are. I was waiting for you!'' Sky said and gave me a short kiss on the lips.

''Sky, I have something important to tell you. You maybe have to sit down.'' I said and he sit down on a chair.

''What is it?'' Sky asked me with his normal tone in his voice.

''Uhm… I… really don't know how to tell this…uhm…'' was all that I could say. I was scared of which Sky reaction could be.

''Bloom, my love, what happened? You're scaring me.'' He said scared.

''Ok.''

I took a deep breath and said ''Sky, you're going to be a father.'' I said waiting to see his reaction.

''What!?'' He exclaimed. I knew that he wasn't happy. I shouldn't tell him. I was looking at the ground. Suddently, Sky took my head in his hands.

''I'm so happy!'' he said. He was happy. He was really happy. Then I started to cry.

''We're going to be parents!'' I cried to him.

''Congratulations!'' said my mother and Sky's parents.

''Thanks!'' We both said. I started to look at my father. I didn't hear him to congrats us. I was disappointed.

''Dad…Aren't you happy for us?'' I asked my father with sadness in my voice. My dad was silent. I knew what this was meaning.

''Oh, ok. I know what this means.'' I said with much sadness.

Sky and I left my parents palace and we went to our palace.

**1 week after…**

**Nobody's POV**

Bloom and Sky were in the kitchen. They were eating, when suddently someone entered the palace. It was Indianna.

''What do you want, Indianna?'' asked Sky annoyed.

''I don't want nothing. Just that there is something that I think that you need to know about Bloom's child.'' Said Indianna and she gave Bloom an evil look.

''Ok. What is it?'' asked Sky still annoyed.

''Bloom's not pregnant with you.'' Said Indianna.

''What?!'' They both said at the same time.

''Here are the proves. The pregnancy test says the she's pregnant with Brandon.'' Said Indianna.

Sky looked at the papers and he couldn't believe. Bloom knew that Indianna was lieing, but Sky didn't know.

''Wait! Give me that papers.'' I said looking at the papers.

''I should leave.'' Was all that Indianna said and she go away.

''Sky, you believe her?'' I asked him worried.

''No, Bloom. I don 't believe her. I believe the papers.'' He said with pain in his voice. ''Why did you lied me?'' he asked me. I saw the pain in his eyes. I couldn't believe that he's believing this.

''Sky, I didn't lied you. Indianna modified the father's details, but you're the father. Believe me, Sky!'' I said with tears in my eyes. Sky didn't say anything.

''Look. I think you should tell Brandon. He haves to know about this.'' Was all that he said. I didn't know what to do.

''Sky, listen to me, please! You're the father. If Brandon were the father, I would told you.'' I said crying.

Sky rested in silent.

**To be continued…**

**What do you think? Will Sky find out that he's the father of the child?**

**PS. I may not be able to upload soon, because of the internet connection. Sorry **


	10. Chapter 9: You're my father

**Chapter 9 – You're my father**

**Sky' POV**

I really don't know what to do. Indianna came here and bring me this papers and said that Brandon is the father of Bloom's child and Bloom's telling me that I am the father of her child. I really want to believe Bloom, but in this papers is writing something else.

I called Brandon and I told him to come over here, because we have to tell something important to him. I don't know if he's the father, but it's more secure to tell him too.

Suddently, I heard the door opening. It were Brandon and Stella. Right in that moment Bloom came from the bathroom. She gave me a worried look. She knew what they were doing here.

''So, what you wanted to tell me?'' asked Brandon curiously.

''Look, Brandon. We don't know if it's true, but in this papers is wrote that you're the father of Bloom's child. Indianna bring me this.'' I said. When they heard that they were both shocked.

''What?!'' Brandon screamed as he was reading the paper.

''Bloom, is Brandon the father of your child? Asked Stella to Bloom. I saw the pain in Stella's eyes.

''No, Stell. Believe me. I never did sex with Brandon.'' Bloom said.

''Bloom's right, Stell. We didn't do sex. I really can't understand.'' Said Brandon confused. Bloom started to cry. Stella went to her and said: ''I believe you, Bloom. You're my best friend and I know that you'll never do this to me and Sky.'' She said as she put Bloom in a hug.

''Thanks, Stella. Now, it's just one person that doesn't believe me.'' She said looking at me.

''Bloom, I really don't know what to believe.'' I said.

''So, you prefer believe Indianna, a stranger, instead of me, your wife?'' She crying.

Stella and Brandon leaved. Bloom said that she was going out for a walk. I hated to see her like that.

**Bloom's POV**

I was sitting on a bench. I was crying. I put my hands on my stomach and started to talk with my baby.

''Your father doesn't believe me.'' I was crying so hard. Suddently, I heard a voice, but I didn't see anyone. Then, I realized that the one who was speaking was my baby, my daughter. I couldn't believe. She could talk to me.

''Mommy, don't be sad. You'll see that daddy will find out that I'm his child.'' She said in aa sort of a ghost's voice. I really couldn't believe. Wait! If Sky doesn't want to believe me, he'll want to believe his baby.

I arrived home and I noticed that Sky was thinker.

''Sky, come here.'' I said to him. Sky came. He was in front of me now. I took his hand and I put it on my stomach. He didn't understand what I wanted to do. Suddently, we both heard our baby saying: ''Daddy, believe me and mommy. You're my father.''. Sky looked to me surprised.

''That was our baby?'' He asked.

''Yes Sky. She's our daughter. I told you that you were the father. If you don't believe her, I don't know what else can make you understand.'' I said smiling.

''So, you weren't lieing. I'm sorry. I should have known the Indianna lied me. I'm so so sorry, Bloom! Can you forgive me?'' He said.

''Of course I can.'' I said and I kissed him.

**4 months after…**

My stomach started to get a bit big. You'll never guess what Ryan forced me to do. He forced me to remove from my finger the wedding ring. I'm lucky that Sky didn't noticed that I don't wear it. But suddenlty, I heard Sky asking me: ''Bloom, why don't you wear the wedding ring?'' he asked me. Now, I was scared. I couldn't tell him that Ryan forced me to do that.

''Uhm…I…'' I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. Sky crossed him arms on his chest.

''So?'' he asked me. I was too scared to speak. I felt like my voice disappeared.

''Oh, let me guess. You don't wear the wedding ring, because you want to sleep with every boy that you meet on the street. You want to make them think that you're not married, when you are. I can't believe this, Bloom.'' He said disappointed.

''What!? How can you say that! You know that I'm not that kind of girl.'' I said.

''Yeah, this is what I thought about you for 7 years. But I guess that I was wrong.'' He told me.

''And another thing. I want to divorce you.'' Was all that he said. When I heard that, I broke down in tears.

''Sky…'' I was crying too hard for talking. I heard when he left the room and closed hard the door. I couldn't believe he wanted to divorce me. It was all my fault. I shouldn't accept Ryan's challenge. I accepted because I was scared. Now I know what to do. I got up from the floor and wiped away my tears. I was going to go to Ryan. When I meet him on the street I said to him: ''Are you happy? Sky wants to divorce me. He saw that I wasn't wearing the wedding ring and he asked me why, but I couldn't speak. From this moment I won't accept nothing that you'll asking me.'' I said. Ryan stood there. He didn't speak. I saw the pain in his eyes.

''I'm sorry.'' He said. I couldn't believe what I heard.

''What did you say?'' I asked him.

''I'm sorry! For all the things that I do. It's just that I never known what mean to be a good person. My parents were so bad with me. They were talking dirty to me, they were slapping me and force me to do things that I didn't want. You know, me and Sky in childhood, we're best friends. Forgive me, Bloom! I didn't wanted for this to happening. I'm really sorry!'' he said. I was surprised.

''Ryan…I… didn't know that… Ok. I'll forgive you, but I'll not forget so easy what did you do to me.'' I said to him. ''Now, I have to talk to Sky, even if I know that he won't listen.'' I said and walked away.

When I arrived home, I saw that there were waiting me Sky, my parents and Sky's parents. I knew that this was not good.

''Bloom, Sky told us what happened. Why don't you wear the wedding ring?'' asked my parents and his parents.

''Look, I wanted to talk to Sky in private, but I guess I have to tell you here.'' I said looking at Sky.

''So, 5 months ago, when we returned from our honeymoon, when I was going to Emanuela, I meet Ryan on the street. He told me one thing: to do everything he says and accept everything he says. I accepted, because he says that if I'll not accept, he will kill all my family and your family, expecially our baby. I didn't wanted for this to happening. And that's why I did and accept everything he said. He told me one week ago to remove my wedding ring from my finger. And now, when you told me that you want to divorce me, I went to him and I started to cry at him. He told me that his acting like that because his childhood wasn't good. And he told me that you two were best friends too in childhood.'' I said and I started to cry, because I knew that he won't believe me. They were shocked about what they heard. Sky came to me and took my head in his hands. He wiped away my tears. He kissed me on the lips and said: ''I'm sorry! I didn't know!'' he said looking in my eyes. Our parents leaved us alone and we went in our bedroom.

''Sky, I'm so sorry for lieing you!'' I said looking in his eyes.

''It's ok! I should apologize for everything bad I said about you!'' he said and started to kiss me. I responded the kiss. ''And… we won't divorce!'' he said smiling.

**END OF THE STORY!**

**Just joking! In the next chapter, Bloom will give birth to a little girl. (You already know that is a girl.)**

**Soo… bye guys!**

**PS. Check my new fanfiction, Stars Are Crashing In The Sky: Teenager Life!**


	11. Chapter 10: Welcome to world, Princess

**Chapter 10 – Welcome to world, Princess**

**5 months after… (March 20)**

**Nobody's POV**

Today was Sky's birthday and Bloom and Sky's first year of marriage.

It was a sunny Saturday. Bloom and Sky were in the kitchen with Stella & Brandon, Flora & Helia, Musa & Riven, Tecna & Timmy and Aisha & Nabu. **(I'll pretend that Nabu is alive).** Suddently, Bloom started to scream.

''Arggg!'' she screamed and she put her right hand on her stomach.

''Bloom, what happened?'' asked Sky running to her and hold her hand.

''It's the time!'' Bloom said breathless. ''The baby's coming!'' Bloom practically screamed.

**At the hospital, in the birth room…**

**Sky's POV**

I was next to Bloom, holding her hand. She looked at me, smiling.

''Everything will be fine, my love! I'm here with you!'' I said kissing her forehead. Suddently, the doctor said to Bloom that it's time to push. She just nodded her head. She took a deep breathe and started to push.

''Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!'' she screamed. I saw the pain on her face. I hold her hand as hard as I could.

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' she screamed harder than before.

**After 5 minutes…**

'Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!'' she screamed. I looked at her. I didn't want to know how much that hurts.

''Oookkk. The baby's nearly here. Just… the foots are missing…'' the doctor said.

''Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' she screamed for the last time. Suddently, we heard a baby cry. Bloom looked at me and started to cry too.

''I hope this are tears of happiness.'' I said as I removed her tears from her cheeks.

''Yes…'' she said breathless.

**After 2 minutes…**

**Bloom's POV**

''Soo, here's the baby. It's a healty little girl.'' The doctor said as a nurse was giving me the baby.

''Awww, hey little princess. Welcome to world.'' I said smiling to her.

''This is the best gift that someone could give me for my birthday.'' Sky said smiling and he kissed me on the lips.

''Look, she has got blue eyes like you. The same blue eyes that makes me melt every time I look to them.'' I said looking at the baby and after at the Sky's eyes. Suddently, I heard some footsteps coming here. The girls and the boys were here.

''Awww! Look how cute she is!'' said Flora.

''Congrats!'' they all said.

''Thanks guys!'' Sky and I said looking at the baby.

''What her name will be?'' asked Stella. Sky and I looked at each other and smiled.

''Zendaya. Zendaya Cecilia Mantelli.'' I said smiling. They were smiling.

''A beautiful name for a beautiful Princess.'' Sky said.

**Later that day…**

**Nobody's POV**

Bloom, Sky and the others were arrived home. Bloom and Sky were so happy. They were all around Zendaya, when some persons entered in the palace. They were Merion, Oritel, Daphne, Emanuela, Samara, Erendor, Juliett, Francesca and Zendaya (Sky's sisters).

''Happy Birthday, brother!'' Juliett, Francesca and Zendaya cried.

''Thanks, girls! But there is someone who you have to tell 'Happy Birthday' too.'' Sky told to their families. Then Bloom, showed to their parents and sisters Zendaya, the little princess.

''Mom, dad, this is your nephew. The little Princess Zendaya.'' Bloom said to her parents.

''Ohh, how sweet she is.'' Said Merion, Bloom's mother.

''Wait, wait, wait, wait! You called your daughter after me?'' Zendaya, Sky's little sister asked surprised.

''Yes… I was Sky's idea.'' Bloom said to her and smiled.

''Look, she has got the same eyes as Sky.'' Francesca, Sky's sisters said.

''Only the eyes are likes Sky's? When she'll grew up, she'll be totally like Sky.'' Zendaya said making all laugh. Then Bloom went to her dad and said: ''Dad, I know that you might be not like this, but she [Zendaya] is your nephew.'' Bloom said to her dad. Her dad looked at Zendaya and smiled.

''I know that I made your teenager years not the best of your life and I know that I wasn't too good with you when Sky's proposed you, but I want you to know that I always loved you. I didn't mean to hurt you or to made your life insupportable. I just wanted to protect you. I hope you understand me.'' Oritel said.

''I know, dad. I understand you. But, 9 months ago, when I came to you and I told you that I was pregnant…'' Bloom started to say, but her dad interrupted her.

''Look Bloom. You think I wasn't happy that you told me that? I was excited that I'll have a nephew, but I was afraid of saying something wrong.'' Oritel said smiling to his daughter. Then, he looked at Zendaya.

''She's going to be beautiful as her mother.'' He said smiling at her.

''I love you, dad!'' Bloom said.

''I love you too, my dear!'' He dad said hugging her and Zendaya.

**Sorry for this short chapter. I hope you liked it. It wasn't suuuuper, I know. I'll upload as soon I as I can.**

**- Yulia**


	12. Chapter 11: A week without our Princess

**Chapter 11 – A week without our Princess**

**2 weeks after Zendaya's birth… (I'll pretend that it was night now)**

**Nobody's POV**

Bloom & Sky were so happy. They were married, they were ruled Eraklyon and they had a little baby. They considered that their life was perfect.

In this week, Bloom & Sky were alone, because Bloom's parents decided to care them Zendaya for a week.

Bloom was in the bathroom, having a hot bath. Suddently, Sky entered in the bathroom.

''Hey! What the hell are you doing here?'' cried Bloom scared.

''Hey! I just wanted to see you. Since when I can't see my wife having a bath?'' he asked curiously.

He undressed and enjoyed Bloom in the tub. He started to kiss her. She put her hands around his neck and wrapped her legs around his hips. He was kissing her with much passion and wildness. Suddently, he introduced his dick in her pussy. She moaned, because she liked it. As he entered in and out of her, he started to kiss her neck. She liked it a lot what he was doing. Suddenlty, she started to his back. After he finished, he started to kiss her on the lips, again.

When they exit from the tub, they went to sleep.

**In the morning…**

Bloom and Sky woke up and he said to her that he had to go to Brandon. When he leaved, she started to listening to music.

**At Stella & Brandon's palace**

**Sky's POV**

I arrived and I entered the palace. I saw Stella and Brandon kissing.

''Uhm… sorry for interrupt you two, but I have to talk to Brandon…'' I said. When Stella heard me she jump scared.

''Ok… I'll leave you two alone.'' She said leaving.

''Sooo… what you wanted to show me?'' asked Brandon curiously.

''This.'' I said and I took off my t-shirt. He was shocked when he saw the .

''Whoaaa! Who did this to you?'' he asked still shocked.

''Who do you think?'' I asked him.

''This means that she really likes when you enter into her.'' He said.

''Yeahh, I hope.'' I said similing. ''Now, I'll leave, because I saw that you and Stella were in a make-out session.'' I said laughing and I left their house.

**At Bloom & Sky's palace…**

When I arrived home and when I was about to enter in out room, I heard Bloom singing.

''So don't say you're sorry, 'cause I'm not gonna listen…Na na na …''she sang. I entered in the room and I hugged her from behind. She jumped a little bit, because I scared her.

''Hey, what were you singing?'' I asked her kissing her left cheek.

''Uhm…Nothing…'' she said smiling.

''Look, I want to show you something.'' I said and I removed my t-shirt off me. She was shocked.

''I did this to you?'' she asked socked.

''Yes…'' I said turning to her.

''Sky, I'm so sorry!...'' she said looking in my eyes.

''It's ok. You don't have to apologize.'' I said to her and I put my t-shirt back.

I was about to kiss Bloom on the lips, when Zendaya, my sister, entered in the room.

''Oh, I'm sorry for interrupt you.'' She said.

''It's ok. How are you, Zen?'' I asked her.

''I'm fine. I wanted to ask you if you want to come in studio with me, now? I have to register 2 new songs and I thought that you would like to come with me and listen me.'' She said smiling. **(I forgot to say that Zendaya's a singer).**

''Of course that we want to come.'' We both, Bloom and I said. We left the palace and went to the studio with her.

**At the studio…**

**Nobody's POV**

Bloom, Sky and Zendaya were arrived at the studio. Zendaya entered in the room where she sings and she started to sing:

_The first day when I saw you, baby_

_My heartbeat stopped for a while_

_I think you don't even realize, baby_

_How much you mean to me._

_If you love me like I love you_

_Then we can do everything we want._

_But you have to,_

_Have to show me how to survive without you._

_I fall in love for you_

_My heart beats for you_

_I'm melting around you,_

_But I'm frozing without you._

_If I could stop the time_

_The world would be ours._

_I'm falling for you_

_Baby, you're my everything!_

_Baby, when you look at me_

_With your beautiful brown eyes_

_It's like you put a spell on me_

_And send me to paradise._

_If you love me like I love you_

_Then we can do everything we want._

_But you have to,_

_Have to show me how to survive without you._

_I fall in love for you_

_My heart beats for you_

_I'm melting around you_

_But I'm frozing without you._

_If I could stop the time_

_The world would be ours._

_I'm falling for you…_

_If we could be together_

_My life would be perfect_

_But I know that this will never happen_

'_Cause that's just a dream that I made…_

_I fall in love for you_

_My heart beats for you_

_I'm melting around you_

_But I'm frozing without._

_If I could stop the time_

_The world would be ours._

_I'm falling for you_

_Baby, you're my everything!_

When she finished, she take a break of 5 minutes and she returned in the room and started to sings the second song:

_When the moon is up and the sky is dark_

_The night is here._

_When you see that lights you feel like you can say_

''_All right''._

_When you hear that sound, your body's movin' _

_All night, all night…_

_Let's party on and on_

_Let's party in the neon lights. (x2)_

_When I'm on the dance floor_

_Light the dance floor_

_Rock the dance floor._

_Oh, when I'm on the dance floor_

_Love the dance floor_

_Shake the dance floor._

_In the neon lights…._

_Oh oh oh oh eh (x3) oh_

_Neon lights._

_When our bodies are moving_

_We can rock the party til' the morning comes._

_The music's getting louder, louder than ever_

_And we can't stop._

_So this is the night when the magic's_

_Coming on, coming on…_

_Let's party on and on_

_Let's party in the neon lights. (x2)_

_When I'm on the dance floor_

_Light the dance floor_

_Rock the dance floor._

_Oh, when I'm on the dance floor_

_Love the dance floor_

_Shake the dance floor…_

_Hey DJ,_

_Turn up the music_

_I want to lose control._

_Tonight everybody_

_Have to feel the music in the veins. (x2)_

_Let's party on and on_

_Let's party in the neon lights. (x2)_

_Oh oh oh oh eh (x3) oh_

_Let's party on and on_

_Let's party in the neon lights. (x2)_

_When I'm on the dance floor_

_Light the dance floor_

_Rock the dance floor_

_Oh, when I'm on the dance floor_

_Love the dance floor_

_Shake the dancefloor_

_In the neon lights…_

When she finished, she exit from the room.

''The songs are amazing.'' Said Bloom and Sky to her.

''Thanks! I'm preparing a new album.'' Zendaya said and smiled to them.

**At Bloom & Sky's palace…(It was night now)**

Bloom was on the balcony looking at the stars. Sky saw her and went to her. Bloom looked at Sky and smiled.

''Sky, I was thinking. Would you like to have another child?'' Bloom asked him curiously.

''Yes, but not now. I would like to have one after 4 or 5 years from now.'' He said and put Bloom in a hug.

What Sky didn't notice was that Bloom was feeling sick. She took a pregnancy test, but she'll open tomorrow without Sky knowing.

**The next day…**

**Bloom's POV**

Sky wasn't home, so I decided to look on the pregnancy test. I was in our room. I took the pregnancy test in my hands and I started to open it. When I opened and I read it, I was shocked. The test says that…

**To be continued…**

**PS. The songs are written by me. The first is called ''Fall in love'' and the second is called ''Neon Lights (Dance floor)''. Hope you liked them.**

**PS. On Facebook I have a page where I post the songs that I write. Link on my profile.**


	13. Chapter 12: I have to lie you

**Chapter 12 – I have to lie you**

**Bloom's POV**

The test says that…I'm pregnant! With Sky! Oh my God! I can't believe this. But this time I can't tell this to Sky, because he said that he doesn't wants another child now and I don't want to abort. So, I have to lie Sky.

**Sky's POV**

''Bloom, I have to tell something to you.'' I said to her.

''Ok. What is it?'' she asked a bit worried.

''First: Why are you worried?'' I asked her.

''No, I'm not. I'm just a bit tired. That's all.'' She said.

''Ok. Uhm…Look, I have to go to Milano to help a friend. If you want, you can come.'' I said to her smiling.

''O…k. No, stay chill. I have to stay here, because Emanuela needs help with the store. So…'' she said.

''Oh, ok. I have to leave right now. I'll miss you, my love.'' I said and I kissed her on the lips.

''I'll miss you too. But how long are you going to stay there?'' she asked me.

''About 2 weeks.'' I said and I left.

**On the streets of Milano…**

I was walking on the street, when a girl with brown hair and green eyes came to me.

''How much do you want?'' she asked me smirking.

''Uhm…for what?'' I asked her confused.

''For a night just me, you and the bed.'' She said still smirking.

''I'm sorry. I don't do this kind of things. Plus, I'm married.'' I said to her.

''Your wife is here?'' she asked me.

''No.'' I answered.

''Then, what's the problem? She don't have to know about this. Just one night…'' she said smirking.

''Ok, ok. I'll accept.'' I responded. I accepted only because she kept repeating this. Bloom will never know about this.

**2 weeks after…**

Talia, that girl who forced me to have sex with her every night…I couldn't even call Bloom or text to her. She'll think that I forget her. Just like everyday, Talia came to me and we started to have sex.

**Bloom's POV**

Sky didn't call me or texted me for 2 weeks. I'm sure he forgot me. I'll knew that this will happen…Wait! What if I surprise him by make him a visit?

…...

I arrived in Milano. I knew where Sky lived here, so I went to his home. You'll never guess what I saw. I saw Sky and a girl having sex on the bed. He didn't even realized that I was there. Tears were falling down on my cheeks.

''Sky, how could you?'' I said crying. When he heard my voice, he stopped and he got up. He dressed and told to that girl to leave us alone.

''Let me explain!'' He said.

''Explain what?'' I said to him and I started to cry harder. I left him alone and I made a portal through Eraklyon. He entered in the portal too.

**In Eraklyon…**

''Bloom, please listen to me.'' Sky said to me.

''No, I won't. You told me that you were going to Milano to help a friend. And I found you having sex with a girl…'' I said trying to stop crying, but I couldn't.

''Bloom, I know what you think. But, she forced me to have sex with her. She even wanted to give me money to sleep with her, but I told her that I don't do this kind of things.'' He said looking in my eyes.

''I don't know…'' was all that I said. I saw that Sky was just standing there, worried.

**3 months after…**

My belly started to grew up a little bit. Sky didn't know that I was pregnant with him, again.

**Sky's POV**

Bloom went to her sister, Emanuela and I was in our room. As I was walking in the room, I saw down on the floor a white paper. I take the paper in my hands and I started to read it. It was a pregnancy test. The test says that Bloom is pregnant…with me. She didn't told me that. I'll ask her about this when she'll return.

**Later that day…**

**Bloom's POV**

I arrived home and suddently I heard Sky who was talking to me.

''Hey, Bloom. I want to ask you something. Are you…pregnant? '' He asked me. I didn't know what to say. How he knew that? I rested there. I was blocked. I was just standing there.

''Ok. I don't want force you to tell me if you don't want to.'' He said a bit disappointed.

**6 months… (May 19) (In the night)**

Sky and I were sleeping when suddently a horror pain started into me. I knew what this means. It was the time. The baby wanted to come to the world. I woke Sky up, I called my parents to came here and stay with Zendaya and we went to the hospital.

**In the birth room… (After the birth)**

I was looking at my new baby girl. She was soo cute.

''She looks a lot like you.'' Said Sky to me.

''Yeah…'' I said.

**The next day at home…**

I was so happy. But I didn't know if Sky was.

''Look, Sky. I want to talk to you.'' I started a bit worried about what his reaction could be.

''Ok.'' He said smiling.

''Uhm…'' I started. I was afraid of say that.

''I know what you want to tell me. I know that the baby's mine.'' He said smiling.

''Really? How did you know that?'' I asked curiously.

''Well… 6 months ago when you were at Emanuela, I found on the floor a pregnancy test and I read it. I saw that you were pregnant with me. That's all.'' He said and he kissed me on the lips.

''Wait! Aren't you mad at me?'' I asked him.

''Why should I be mad at you?'' He asked me confused.

''Because I asked you if you would like to have another baby and you said that not now. After 4 or 5 years. I didn't tell you that I was pregnant with you, because I thought that you would leave me or you would ask me to make abort.'' I answered.

''What?! Abort? Are you crazy?! I could never ask you something like that. And I could never leave you when I know that you're pregnant with my child. And… I'm happy that she's here, right now.'' Sky said and kissed my forehead.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 13:Now I know who you really are

**Chapter 13 – Now I know who you really are **

**Bloom's POV**

I woke up and I looked at Sky, which was sleeping next to me. I gave him a short kiss on the lips and he woke up. He looked at me and responded to the kiss. I smiled. We got up and we went in the kitchen. I make coffee for me and Sky and we started to talk. **(The new baby was at Bloom's parents and Zendaya was at Sky's parents).**

''What name we'll give to our new born?'' I asked Sky as I was drinking my coffee.

''Well, I was thinking of Grace.'' He said and he smiled.

''Yeah, it's good.'' I said smiling too.

''What name were you thinking of?'' he asked as he was drinking his coffee.

''I was thinking of Beyònce… Beyònce Grace Mantelli. Not bad. What do you think?'' I asked him.

''It sounds…perfect!'' he said smiling. I smiled too.

''Now I have to call mom and dad and tell them that her name's Beyònce.'' I said and I went to pick up my phone.

***Start of the phone conversation***

Me: Hey, mom! How are you?

Mom: Hello, darling! I'm fine. And you?

Me: I'm fine. I called you to tell you that we found a perfect name for the baby.

Mom: Oh, tell me then. I'm curious.

Me: Beyònce Grace Mantelli.

Mom: What beautiful name! I love it!

Me: Me too. And if we talk about her, how is she?

Mom: Oh, she's sleeping like an angel now.

Me: What's dad doing?

Mom: He's happy for you. He's looking so much at Beyònce and he looked much even at Zendaya.

Me: I'm glad to hear that. Ok, mom. We'll talk later.

Mom: Ok, my dear. Bye.

Me: Byeee. And give Beyònce a kiss from us.

Mom: Awww, I'll will.

***End of the phone conversation***

When I finished the phone conversation, I went to get ready because Andy called me and asked me if I could help him with the songs that he's writing. I went to my room. When I was ready, I was wearing a pink top, which look like a bustier, and a medium pink skirt with black, grey, yellow and blue lines. **(Link on my profile). **

''Where are you going?'' Sky asked me.

''I'm going to Andy. If you want, you can come with me.'' I said to him smiling. He seemed a bit…disappointed when he heard that I was going to Andy, because Andy's my ex-boyfriend.

''Hey…Is something wrong?'' I said and I went in front of him.

''Uhm…No… Nothing's wrong.'' He said.

''Sky, you know that between me and Andy is over. I'm married with you now and we have two children. Do you think that I could cheat on you with Andy?'' I asked him.

''No. I know that between you two is over, but…'' He said.

''Sky, why don't you trust me? Look, I told you that you can come with me if you want. '' I said to him and I put my hands around his neck and I kissed him on the lips.

''I trust you. Ok, go now. I'm sure that Andy's waiting for you.'' He said smiling and responded to my kiss.

I smiled to him too and I went.

**At Andy's home…**

**Andy's POV**

I was waiting for Bloom to come. I wanted to make her mine. I'll make her mine. Soon, she'll want to come back with me and she'll leave Sky alone. My thoughts were interrupted by Bloom, who was knocking on the door. I told her to enter, because the door was open. _Oh My God! She's so SEXY and HOT!_ I thought.

''Hey, how are you?'' I asked her.

''Hey! I'm fine. And you?'' she said to me.

''I'm fine… How are things between you and Sky?'' I asked her curiously.

''Fine. We have two daughters.'' She said smiling.

''Oh, really? Congrats! What are their names?'' I asked her a bit annoyed.

''Thanks! Their names are Zendaya and Beyònce.'' She said smiling. I smiled to her too.

We went upstairs to my room. We sit on the bed. I show to Bloom the lyrics of the songs. She read it and said:

''This lyrics are very good. I like them.'' She said. Suddently, I started to look into her beautiful eye and I started to kiss her with much passion on the lips. I pushed her on the bed. I was on the top. My arms were on hers. I was holding her arms hard, so she couldn't escape. She wanted that, but she couldn't.

**Indianna's POV**

I was looking on Andy's bedroom window and I saw Bloom and Andy kissing. I knew that Andy forced her to do that. _PERFECT!_ I thought smirking. I went to Sky's palace.

''Hey Sky. I think that you should see what's Bloom doing.'' I said to him.

''Look Indianna. If you want to lie me again, it won't work.'' He said to me.

''Bloom and Andy are making love, nearly to sex.'' Was all that I said. I was waiting to see his reaction.

''You're lieing me.'' He said. I could see that he believed what I said.

''No, I'm not. Come with me and see it with your eyes.'' I said. He came with me.

I knew that the door of the house was opened, so I told Sky to enter and go in Andy's room.

**Bloom's POV**

I was wearing only my underwear. Andy was kissing me in all the parts of my body. Suddently, he removed my underwear. He started to kiss me between my breasts. After that, I felt his dick into me. I tried so many time to escape, but his arms were too strong for me.

**Sky's POV**

I didn't want to believe a word of what's Indianna saying, but I heard moans and screams. I knew what this means. I entered in his room. Indianna was right. They were having sex. I couldn't believe my eyes. Some tears were falling down on my cheeks.

''You said that things between you two were over.'' I sad to her. They both stopped when they heard me. Bloom was looking at me and she started to cry. They got dressed.

**Bloom's POV**

I knew what was Sky thinking. I started to cry. He looked at me and he left. I was about to run after him, when Andy grabbed my arm.

''Let me go!'' I said and I run after Sky.

**At our palace…**

Sky was in our room. He was sitting on the bed with the head in his hands.

''Look, Sky. It's not what you think.'' I started to say. He got up and came to me. I was a bit scared.

''You lied me. You told me that things between you and Andy were over. I trusted you. This is not the first time when I see you with boys. I saw you with Ryan, Brandon, Louis and now Andy.'' He said.

''I told you that Louis is my cousin. Plus he's married too.'' I said to him. ''And Brandon and I didn't do anything.'' I said.

''Ok. You know what? I'll divorce you. And now, I won't go back. Now I know how you are. Indianna didn't lie to me, but you did.'' He said. I couldn't believe what he's saying.

''What? Sky, you can't leave me. We have two daughters. Don't you care about your family?'' I said to him. I was about to cry.

''Of course that I care about my family. I care about my daughters.'' He said. He cared about his daughter, but he didn't care about me.

''Sky, please don't leave me! I love you and only you. Please, my love, believe me.'' I said and I started to cry harder.

''No. You don't love me. If you loved me, you wouldn't lie to me. I trusted you. I loved you more than anyone in the whole universe. I thought that I know you, but I was wrong. I can't believe that I trusted you for 8 years.'' He said. ''I should have known that you never loved me. I was just and idiot who fell in love with you. But I regret that moments. All the moments when I said that I loved you. All the moments when I said that I miss you. I could even give my life for you. And this is how you treat me? By cheating on me with all the guys that you meet on the street? You know what? I don't want to see you never ever in my life again. I hate you! I wish that we'll never meet!'' he said. When I heard all of this things I fall down on the floor, crying more harder than before. I knew that Indianna did all of this.

''And this?'' he said pointing to his wedding ring on his finger. ''Forget about this.'' Was all that he said. He removed the ring from the finger and threw it into the trash. I couldn't believe. I wished that all of this was a dream, but it wasn't. It was the reality. I can't believe that he leaved me. He really leaved me. I loved him more than everything. I can't believe that he thinks that I'm a…bitch. I got up from the floor and I started to sing **(Link of the song on my profile):**

_Everything's cold, yeah_

_It's all gonna be ok, yeah_

_And I know_

_Maybe I'll even laugh it at someday_

_But not today, no._

'_Cause I don't feel so good_

_I'm tired inside, my heart is on my sleeve._

_Tomorrow is a mystery to me._

_And it might be wonderful,_

_It might be magical_

_It might be everything I've waited for a miracle._

_Oh, I believe if I fall in love again with someone new._

_It could never be the way I loved you._

_Letting you go, yeah._

_Is making me feel so cold, yeah._

_And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurts_

_But it makes me worse, yeah._

_My tongue is tied and my whole body feel so weak._

_The future may be all I really need._

_And it might be wonderful,_

_It might be magical_

_It might be everything I've waited for a miracle._

_Oh, I believe if I fall in love again with someone new._

_It could never be the way I loved you._

_Like a first love,_

_My one and only true love_

_Wasn't it write? All over my face, yeah._

_I loved you like you loved me._

_Like something pure and holly._

_Like something that could never be replaceable. _

_And it was wonderful,_

_It was magical, _

_It was everything I've waited for a miracle._

_Oh, I believe if fall in love again with someone new._

_It could never be the way_

_No, it will never be the way…I loved…you…_

When I finished, I wiped away my tears and I called Emanuela, Daphne, my parents and his parents. I didn't told then what happened, yet. They arrived in 10 minutes.

''Bloom, my dear, what happened?'' asked my mother and my father.

''Sky…Sky…leaved me. He wants to… divorce me.'' I said crying.

''He wants to what?!'' They all asked me surprised.

'' I can't believe this either.'' I said still crying.

''But why did he do this?'' Emanuela asked me.

''All of this started when I went to Andy because he wanted me to help him with the songs that he's writing, but we ending by having sex. He forced me to do that. I tried many times to escape, but he was too strong for me. I'm sure that Indianna told Sky that Andy and I were having sex. He came there and he saw me and Andy. When we arrived home, he started to say things. Bad things about me. He said that he wished that we'll never met.'' I said. ''And he threw away his wedding ring in the trash.'' Was all that I could say.

''Sky said this to you?'' asked Samara, his mother, shocked. I didn't said anything. I just nodded my head.

''I'm sure that he have a good reason to talk to you like that.'' Said Erendor to me and he hugged me.

''I'm going to call him.'' Said Emanuela angry. But when she pick up the phone, Sky entered in the room. He was shocked when he saw all the persons there.

''Oh, hey Sky! I was about to call you.'' Said Emanuela with a false smile on her face.

''Now, why did you talk to my sister like that?'' Emanuela asked him angry.

''Because she deserves this.'' He said.

''What did I do to you to talk to me like that?'' was all that I could say. Hot tears were falling down on my cheeks.

**Sky's POV**

I saw Bloom crying hard. I don't like to see her like that, but that's what she deserves. Suddently, they all left, except Emanuela.

''Bloom, can you please leave us alone?'' she asked Bloom. She just nodded her head and she left the room.

''Look, Sky. I really don't know how you could talk like that to Bloom.'' Emanuela said to me disappointed.

''Emanuela, I know that you trust her because she's your sister, but…'' I said, but I was cut by Emanuela.

''I don't trust her only because she's my sister, but because she's innocent.'' Emanuela said to me.

''Look, the things between me and her are over. Now she can sleep with every guy she wants, but not with me. I don't want to see her or heard things about her anymore.'' Was all that I said. I was about to leave the room, when Emanuela said something that makes me a bit thinker.

''So, you want to leave your family? Don't you think that your daughters, when they'll grew up, they'll want to know who is their father? '' she asked me. I was a bit disappointed when I heard that. But I said to her: ''I will visit my daughters.'' Was all that I said and I left the room.

I saw Bloom who was crying at the table. I looked at her and I left.

**On the street…**

I was walking down the street, trying to forget all the memories that I had with Bloom. Suddently, I started to sing **(Link of the song on my profile)**:

_Babe, I'm not what I used to be_

_Nowhere, nowhere near the other me._

_Broken dreams, losing my identity_

_Slowly, breaking every part of me._

_I gave up my whole life for you_

_Thought I knew you_

_In my heart I tried to find the truth in your lies_

_Oh, why did I?_

_Let you get your way with me_

_And now I see._

_You're good from far away_

_But you're far from good to me._

_Here's to better days_

_When you're miles away._

_You're good from far away._

_I gotta forget you,_

_I wanna forget you,_

_I need to forget you,_

_Forgot to forget you,_

_Oh, na na na (x2)_

_We are nothing like we used to be_

_So far, far from good you are to me._

_My mistake, I thought you really cared for me_

_I should have known_

_You never do the same to me._

_When I gave up my whole life for you _

_Thought I knew you_

_In my heart I tried to find the truth in your lies_

_Oh, why did I? _

_Let you get your way with me_

_But now I see._

_You're good from far away_

_But you're far from good to me_

_Here's to better days_

_When you're miles away_

_You're good from far away._

_I gotta forget you,_

_I wanna forget you,_

_I need to forget you,_

_Forgot to forget you,_

_Oh, na na na_

_Oh, na na na. (x3)_

**At Indianna's home…**

I knocked on her door. She came and she opened. When she saw me smiled and she said to me to enter in the room.

''Hey, Indianna. I wanted to apologize to you for the times that I didn't believe you. I should have know that you told to me only the truth.'' I said to her. She smiled.

''I'm glad to hear that.'' She said.

''Look, I've been thinking. Now, that I'm single, I thought that you and me…can be a couple. Because I know that you like me.'' I said to her.

''I would love it!'' she said and she kissed me on the lips. I answered to the kiss.

''Look, Indianna. I want to ask you something.'' I said and I kneeled on the floor with a little box in my hand. I opened it and I said to her: ''Will you marry me?'' she didn't responded. She kissed me. ''So this is a yes?'' I asked her.

''Yessssssss!'' she said to me. I smiled to her.

**At Bloom's home (Bloom & Sky's home)…**

**Bloom's POV**

''Bloom, please, calm down! I hate to see you like that.'' Emanuela said to me as she was hugging me.

''I can't! I loved him soo much! Why did he talked to me like that? Why did he did this to me? I did something wrong?'' I asked her. I couldn't stop crying.

''No, you didn't do anything wrong. The only one who did something wrong is Sky. He doesn't know what he lose.'' She said to me. Suddently, her phone rang. She answered. She seemed shocked when she heard something. ''Bad news! I don't think that I should tell you this.'' She said to me.

''What is it?'' I asked to her trying to calm down.

''Indianna and Sky are…getting married…'' She said and she hugged me.

''What?!'' I couldn't believe. They're getting married. Suddently, I heard the door opening and I saw the Winx and the boys. We went to Sky and Indianna, because Brandon wanted to talk to them.

**At Indianna's home…**

They we're in front of the house.

''Hey, Sky. I heard that you are getting married.'' Said Brandon to them with a false smile on his face.

''Yes, bro.'' Sky answered to him. I was looking at him disappointed.

''We came here because we wanted to say to you that no one of us will come to your weeding. You don't deserve this after what you did to Bloom.'' Brandon said looking at me with a sad look in his eyes. Sky and Indianna seemed to be ok with this.

After that, we left.

**After 3 weeks…**

**Nobody's POV**

Nothing changed in this 3 weeks. Bloom was crying every day. She was living with Emanuela, her sister, and Marco, Emanuela's boyfriend. Every night, she asleep crying. She was suffering because of Sky. She couldn't believe that Sky is getting married with that witch.

**At Indianna & Sky's home…**

Brandon and Diaspro came to them to talk to them. Brandon was talking to Sky and Diaspro to Indianna.

**With Indianna and Diaspro…**

''See, sister? I finished something that you should do some time ago. Mother is very proud of me.'' Indianna said to her sister, Diaspro smirking.

''Indianna, listen. I know that now you're under our mother's spell, but please wake up.'' Diaspro said to her. ''Don't you remember when we were kids? We were always asking mother if we could go out to play.'' She said.

Diaspro was remembering her their childhood. Suddently, something happened to Indianna. The spell of her mother disappeared. Indianna turned around her sister and hugged her.

''Thanks!'' she said to Diaspro. Now I have to talk to Sky.

**With Brandon and Sky…**

''Sky, I know that you miss Bloom a lot! Admit it!'' Brandon said to Sky.

''Ok. I admit it! I miss her like crazy.'' Sky said.

''Then, why did you talked to her like that?'' Brandon asked him.

''I really don't know. I was angry and my heart was broken when I saw that scene.'' Sky answered.

''You know how much is Bloom suffering because of you?'' Brandon asked him a bit angry.

''Yes. And I'm sooo so sorry!'' Sky said.

''You don't have to apologize to me, but to Bloom.'' Was all that he said and he left.

**Indianna's POV**

I entered in the room where Sky was and I started to talk to him.

''Look, Sky. Of how much I like the idea, I can't marry you.'' I said to him and I gave him the engagement ring.

''Oh, ok. But why?'' he asked me.

''I was under a spell of my mother. I'm sorry for the things that I did to you.'' I said to him. '' Now I have to talk to Bloom. Do you want to come with me?'' I asked him. He just nodded and we went. I knew that he missed Bloom.

**At Bloom &Sky's home…(I'll pretend that Bloom's there)**

**Bloom's POV**

I was looking at a photo with me and Sky, when someone entered in _our _room. It was Indianna.

''Hey, Bloom. I came here to apologize to you.'' She started to say. When I heard that, I was a bit shocked.

''Hey, Indianna. If this is another joke of yours…''I started to say.

''No, it isn't. Diaspro came to me and talked to me. I was under a spell of my mother. I'm sooo so so so so sorry for all the things that I did to you and Sky. I really do! Forgive me, Bloom!'' she said. I saw that she was about to cry. I knew that this wasn't a joke of hers.

''I remember the times when Diaspro, you and I were best friends.'' I said.

''Yeah…Look, I didn't want for Sky to divorce you. I really didn't want it. I know that for you won't be easy to forgive me.'' She said with a sad tone in her voice.

''I forgive you! You were my best friend. And I know that if you weren't under that spell, you wouldn't do this things.'' I said and I hugged her.

''Now, I think that you should talk to someone else.'' She said and Sky entered in the room. Indianna leaved us alone. I saw in his eyes the pain.

''Uhm…how are you?'' I asked him.

''Bad. Very bad.'' He responded.

''Why?'' I asked him.

''Because I know that the love of my life will never forgive me for what I did to her and how I talked to her. '' He said. I knew he was hurt. I knew that he was talking about me.

''You know how much I suffered because of you? Do you know how much nights I fell asleep crying?'' I asked him and I started to cry.

''Yes. And I'm really sorry for this. Now, please stop crying. I hate to see you like that.'' He said and he came in front of me and wiped away my tears. Suddently, he started to kiss me on the lips softly. When he stopped, I looked in his eyes. I could see the pain in his eyes.

''I have to go…'' he said. He looked at me, after at Zendaya and Beyònce and he left. I was feeling so bad. But I couldn't forgive him so easy after how he talked to me.

**After 2 weeks…**

**Sky's POV**

I was feeling so bad. I missed Bloom like crazy, but I knew that she wouldn't forgive me for how I talked to her. I started to take drugs, drink alcohol and smoke cigarettes. I knew that this things weren't good for health, but if Bloom isn't with me, my life doesn't have any sense. I didn't care If I'll die. Suddently, someone came to me and threw away the cigarette that I was smoking. It was Brandon.

''Do you want to kill yourself?'' he asked me angry.

''Yes. I have something better to do?'' I asked him bored.

''Yes, you have. Trying to come back with Bloom. Or visit your daughters.'' He said. When he said that, I got a bit thinker. ''Sky, you can't stay here. And plus, how do you know that Bloom will _never _forgive you?'' he asked me.

''I see it on her face.'' I said with much sadness. Suddently, Brandon left. After that, I started to sing **(Link of the song on my profile)**:

_Can't sing in my room_

_I can't eat, I can't sleep_

_Noo…_

_And I wanna pick up my phone_

_But I can't speak, I can't breathe._

'_Cause you're not here with me_

_You're my everything._

_And I can't stand and see another men making your smile,_

_Your smile. (x2)_

_Let you go, you were mine._

_Things that we, we don't to fight._

_But I was blind_

_And now I know that I'm all alone, all alone._

_I was dumb, I was wrong_

_Now I wish you to come back home_

_But tonight, now I'm still home._

_She was the one I love._

_Get away, get away_

_One I love._

_Get away, get away._

_One I love._

_Get away, get away from me. (x2)_

**At Bloom & Sky's home…**

**Bloom's POV**

I was in _our _room. I was with Zendaya and Beyònce. Suddently, Zendaya started to talk.

''Where..is…daddy?'' she asked me. When I heard that, I didn't know what to say. I didn't realize that Brandon was at the door and he heard what Zendaya asked. I looked at him and he came to me.

''Hey…How are you?'' he asked me with a sad tone in his voice. He looked at me, after at Zendaya.

''Not fine.'' I answered. ''I miss him…'' I said and some tears fell down on my cheeks. He wiped away my tears and hugged me.

''He's thinking that you'll never forgive him.'' He said to me.

''It's not like I'll never forgive him, it's just that it's hard to forgive him after how he talked to me.'' I said to him.

''Look, I'll tell you something, but I'm sure that you'll don't like it.'' He said to them. I didn't said anything to him, I just gave him a sign to say it.

''Sky's changed a lot.'' He said.

''What do you mean?'' I asked confused.

''He started to take drugs, to smoke and to drink alcohol.'' He said and he looked at the ground.

''Really?'' I asked shocked. He just nodded.

''When I arrived to him, he was smoking. I threw away the cigarette and I asked him if he wanted to kill himself. He answered that yes, because if he's not with you, his life doesn't have any sense.'' He said.

''I…don't know what to say.'' I answered shocked. ''I'll talk to him.'' Brandon left. I picked up my phone and I messaged Sky to come here, because I wanted to talk to him. After 10 minutes he arrived. He was about to enter in the room. He saw that I was playing with Zendaya. I saw with corner of the eye that he smiled a little bit. When he entered in the room, Zendaya smiled at him and said: ''Daddy!'' she screamed. He was looking at her, smiling. He came to her bed and he took her in his hands. She was so happy to see him and she hugged him. He hugged her too. I smiled when I saw the scene. When he put her back in her bed, he went to Beyònce's bed. He looked at her and smiled. After that, he started to talk to me.

''So…What do you wanted to talk about?'' he asked me.

''I forgive you!'' I said. I was waiting to see his reaction. He looked at me.

''Really?'' he asked smiling.

''Yes. Even if it's not easy after how you talked to me.'' I said to him.

''I'm really sorry for that. I really don't know what was on my mind to talk to you like that.'' He said to me. I looked in his eyes and I kissed him. He answered the kiss.

''So…I see that you have the wedding ring.'' He said to me.

''Yes…I have yours too.'' I answered and I showed it to him. He took the rings out of the box. It's like that moment at our wedding, when we had to put the rings on our fingers. He put the ring on my finger. I did the same to same. After that, we kissed.

''Stop!'' cried Zendaya at us. We broke the kiss, we looked at each other and we started to laugh.

**The End! **

**PS. Did you liked the story? If you're sad that the story finished, don't worry. I made a sequel called ''Stars Are Crashing In The Sky: The Life Goes On''. Read it!**

**PS. The story ''Sex, Love, Alchool & Drugs'' is changed to ''New Life in the USA''. Read it!**

**PS. I started two new stories called ''A new star in music's world – Zendaya'' and ''Good Girl + Bad Boy = Perfect Love''. Read them.**

**PS. The songs that I used in this chapter are: Faydee – Far Away, Justin Bieber – Get Away, Selena Gomez – The Way I Loved You.**

**PS. This chapter has 4,861 words :)))) **

**- Yulia **


End file.
